Mobius:After the war
by TheMenace3117
Summary: 6 months after the events in the end of Sonic x with the metarex and cosmo, sonic and the gang move on with their lives. a move to the suburban side of Mobius turns into a new adventure. This is a modern day adaption of Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

I've looked back on this old Story and decided I needed to fix all the errors, and there was a lot XD so soon I'll have the whole story edited and finished. Enjoy!

**Mobius: After The War**

It has been 6 months since the Metarex was destroyed and Cosmo was killed, and Sonic hadn't seen Tails or Knuckles since that night. The Echidna was back to standing guard with the master emerald, and training. Tails locked himself in his house with his plant Sonic gave him that dreadful night. The plant grew very little since then, and Tails was in a deep depression. Sonic decided to stop by his buddies' house for the first time and see what's happening with Tails

*knock knock*

"Yo" said Sonic "Tails, open up, it's your bro, Sonic"

Sonic tapped his foot while he waited for tails to answer the door.

"Hey, Sonic" Tails greeted "Come in"

Sonic walked in Tails moderately clean house, stepping over the reoccurring pop cans that laid around the house. Sonic sat down on Tails' couch and scanned the foxes' face, He didn't look good.

"How you been these past months, buddy?" Sonic asked

"Seen better days" Tails answered

"I can see. Tails, everybody misses you, and would like you to come out sometime"

"yeah, guess I should go see everybody. Hey, how's knuckles?"

"Don't know. I was gonna give him a shout sometime this week."

"We should go see him. Catch up on things"

"Nothing really to catch up on with him, just sitting down, working out, staring at that big green emerald." Sonic jokes

"Yeah...hey, tell everybody I'll see 'em Tomorrow, Okay Sonic?"

**"You got it bud...and don't forget to shower. Just a tip" **

**Tails laughs as Sonic exits his house and runs back to his own house. As soon as he gets there, Amy rose is waiting on his doorstep.**

**"What is it Amy?" sonic asks**

**"I just wanted to see my boyfriend, of course" **

**"We're not dating, Amy. Do you remember me asking you out? Because I don't" Sonic said, unlocking his door.**

**"Why do you always have to be so harsh about everything!" Amy yelled as she ran off, leaving Sonic alone. The blue hedgehog walks in his house to find all his lights off. This Isn't normal.**

**"Hello, Sonic" a voice called**

**"Shadow, why do you always come into my home when I'm gone? All you do is break things when you climb in my window" Sonic asks, annoyed**

**"I just needed a place to crash. Rouge is nagging me about helping her steal some crap downtown" Shadow answers, walking out of a dark hallway**

**"Fine, but you get the couch, and you better take off before Tails comes, He still hates you" **

**"That crying fox is coming out of the closet? I mean his house? Ha" **

**"Get out, just leave. Don't say anything, just leave" sonic says in a phantom voice**

**"Fine...guess I'll go crash at Cream's place...later faker" shadow taunts as he skates out of Sonic's place, ripping the rugs apart. **

**Sonic sighs "Damnit"**

**Cream reads a pop artist magazine and sits on her bed when she hears her mother call her.**

**"Cream! Phone, it's Sonic" vanilla calls**

**"just a sec, mom" cream puts her Magazine away and runs downstairs.**

**The rabbit walks into her living room and takes the home phone from her mother. He answers.**

**"Hello? Yes...oh nice! It will be great seeing Tails again. He's been so sad these past months. Alright, thanks for calling, Mr. Sonic goodbye" Cream hangs up the phone and puts it on a coffee table**

**"Mom, Tails is coming for a visit tomorrow. Everybody will be happy to see him" cream says as she puts the phone back on the receiver.**

**"Who? Oh yes, Miles...I had forgotten you kids call him Tails. Well, Have fun tomorrow" Vanilla says**

***Knock Knock* **

**"Hello? Hi Shadow, what brings you here?" Vanilla asks**

**"I just wanted to know if I could crash-I mean stay over for one night." The hedgehog asks**

**"Oh yes Shadow. Feel free to come in. You must be cold, it's the middle of October" vanilla says**

**"Thanks. I won't stay too long"**

**Shadow walks inside the house and Vanilla closes the door behind him. He walks upstairs to creams room, not knowing she was in there. **

**"Uh.. Sorry, wrong room" shadow says, a little embarrassed. **

**"Hey ! What are you doing here?" cream says, standing in the door way**

**"Mr. Shadow came to crash tonight cause Mr. Sonic is a queer" shadow says **

**"is 'Queer' a swear word?" cream asks**

**"no, it's uh, the definition of Tails" Shadow answers**

**"oh ok! See you later!" **

**"later. Rabbit" shadow mumbles**

**Espio and Charmy walk by Amy smashing Logs with her Piko Piko hammer in her front yard.**

**"Whats her problem?" Charmy asks**

**"Hormones. It has something to do with a failed relationship" Espio answers, taking a drink of a root beer.**

**"Another try at Sonic, huh?" Charmy asks**

**"Correct" The Chameleon says**

**"Wanna talk to her or keep walking?" The bee suggests**

**"Nah, Lets get the hell home. Pizza night"**

**Espio and Charmy walk past Amy and across the street to the Chaotix HQ while Amy looks at the two. The pink hedgehog **takes out her phone and reads a text message. It's from Sonic.

"Tails is coming to see us tomorrow, don't act up. Please." The text reads

Amy smiles

"At least he lets me Know what's going on" she thinks to herself.

Sonic goes to his Room, takes off his shoes and sits down on his bed, pulling out his iPod. He turns on a large speaker system that takes up the top of a T.V stand and plugs his iPod into the system. He puts in the song "under the bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers and falls asleep. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day for the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

"ugh...what time is it? ...7? That's not too bad. I'll get up at 9" Tails said as he stretched.

He glanced at his plant on the windowsill and noticed through his window rain filled the streets.

"Great"

Sonic just woke up and checked his phone for a text, and when he noticed he had none, he put it back on his night stand. The Hedgehog jumped in the shower for a quick 5 minutes and when he got out his phone was flashing with texts.

Sonic read the messages in his head. Shadow threatened him, Amy text him about her feelings, Knuckles text him gibberish because he doesn't know how to use his phone. Typical Morning. But he got a couple texts from Tails saying he would come around 9:30 and one from an unknown number that read:

_Hey Sonic, it's your brother, Manic. Me and Sonia wanna come see you and your friends you keep talking about. Text me bro. later_

Sonic text Tails back, then just sat on his bed and read the text from Manic over and over. Finally he got up and went to Amy's house, the meeting place.

"Thanks Vanilla for letting me stay, take it easy" Shadow called as he walked out of Cream's house.

"Oh, you're very welcome Shadow. Anytime, dear. Goodbye" Vanilla called back

Cream watched as Shadow walked to the corner and put on his iPod and kept walking. How come he didn't skate off like usual? Did he hurt his legs? Cream was very anxious to find out...until Amy called and asked her to come over. It was 8:30, Tails would be there in an hour. Cream got her backpack and went off.

"Hello?" knuckles said as he answered his phone

"Hello knucklehead" Sonic said in the other line.

"It's knuckles" he yelled back "Did you get my text?"

"You wrote that? I thought you let some toddler use you're phone. Just kidding, buddy. Yeah, what did you say?"

"I said Is Tails coming today?"

"Yeah, if you coming you might want to hurry, he'll be here in half hour"

"Really?! Alright, I'll be right there...where you at?"

"Amy's place"

"Okay. See you in a bit"

Sonic knew Tails wasn't coming for another hour but he wanted Knuckles to come early because Knuckles is pretty slow.

Tails brushed his teeth, showered and cut some of his long fur to look less puffy. 'Perfect' he thought to himself.

8:50. Time to go. Tails lived three blocks away from everybody but because he hadn't walked in 6 months, it seemed like an entire city distance to him. By the time he made it to Amy's house, he was out of breath.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Amy opened up the door and gave Tails a bug bear hug.

"Okay, Amy. Nice to see you too. Can't breath." Tails gulped

Amy quickly let go and Tails stood back to catch his breath

"Sorry Tails. It's been awhile...come say hi to everyone"

Tails walked through the large hallway and looked around. He had forgotten how big this house was, then he remembered It was the host of many of Sonics' parties. Most resulting in Shadow or knuckles fighting Vector and Espio, who were also present with Sonic today.

"Hey guys, what's up" Tails said as he walked in the big living room.

Cream and Charmy ran up to Tails, who seemed to tower over the two, and hugged him. Espio fist pounded him and Sonic gave his best friend a hug, and sat down.

Moments later, Knuckles ran in, out of breath.

"Am I late?" he asked, panting

"Only by a little" Tails said as he walked over and hugged the Echidna.

"Good to see you, buddy" Knuckles said.

"You too, Knuckles" Tails answered

Sonic felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his jeans pocket. Manic. Sonic was surprised at what he read.

Sonic couldn't think right. He had a lot of questions. How did they get his number? When were they coming? Should Sonic go see them? He kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting anybody to know. Then Amy spoke to him.

"You ok Sonic? You look-"

"I'm fine, Amy..." Sonic said as he listened to Knuckles speak to Tails

"Wanna go out and eat, guys?" Knuckles asked everyone.

"where'd you get spending money from?" Vector asked

"Do you want a free meal or not?" Knuckles yelled

"Okay, sorry for asking" Vector said

"Better be...and I stole money off Rouge" Knuckles said

Everybody laughed, and walked outside with Knuckles. Cream walked up to Tails because she wanted to ask a question.

"Tails?" she started

"Yes Cream?" he answered

"Is the word 'Queer' the word that describes you?"

Surprised, Tails answered back

"No, who ever told you that isn't very nice"

"Shadow told me this"

"figures"

The gang went to a local McDonald's and Knuckles got 8 big mac's and two small cheese burgers for Charmy and Cream. Sonic didn't eat, he just thought of a way to answer Manic, But he couldn't.

"Sonic, I know something is bugging you. You can tell me" Amy said, grasping his wrist

Sonic sighed.

"well, I got a text from-"

At that same moment, Eggman flew in to cause mayhem. He laughed as his robot minions destroyed a piece of McDonald's and targeted Sonic

"Of course, the only person who could ruin this day!" Knuckles yelled as he tore off a robot's head.

Sonic dodged the biggest robot's attacks and the Chaotix jumped on it's back. Sonic kicked off it's chest plate and Espio tossed some throwing stars inside. The massive robot exploded into pieces. Tails hadn't been around Eggman or his robots for awhile and forgot how to evade. He was scooped up by a bigger robot and held high in the air.

"Guys, I don't feel so-oh god" Tails yelled as he puked. Motion sickness kicked in as he was held up by the machine and spun around.

"Hold on, buddy! I'm coming" called Sonic as he raced over to Tails.

He kicked in the robots' face and detached it's shoulder and Tails hit the ground. Sonic checked him for injury, Tails was alright.

"Hahaha! Next time hedgehog!" called Eggman flying away with his remaining minions. This really bugged Sonic, but he kept his anger to himself and took everybody back home.

Everybody split except Knuckles, Amy, Sonic and Tails. The four sat in Amy's living room as Tails bandaged his open cut on his head he got after he hit the ground. Sonic walked in.

"Guys, I got something to tell you" Sonic annouced

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked

"My brother and sister Want to see me and meet you guys"

The room was silent. Then..

"You have a brother and sister? Are they nice?" Amy asked

"I didn't even know you had siblings" Tails added

"Great...good thing I'll be on Angel island for that" Knuckles said

"Actually, I was hoping you could help us move" sonic asked

"Move? Why do you want to move?" Amy asked. Then knuckles got in Sonics' face.

"I don't want anything to do with them, Sonic" knuckles whispered in a low, menacing voice

Sonic stood still and smiled. He backed up and sat down on the couch next to Tails.

"The past is the past. Please Knuckles. Come help us"

"Us? You mean all of us? Why are we moving?" Amy asked

"Because" Sonic looked at Amy.

"There moving here too"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, and you think I'm going to help you guys move out of this part of town with those guys? Dream on, Sonic" knuckles called as he walked towards the front door.

"Dude, it was the past, we were kids! Come on! We said sorry, Knuckles" Sonic said running after him.

Knuckles exploded.

"I don't give a damn about them. I forgave you, Sonic. But them? No, the hell with them. You can go be their little watch dog again, because let's face it, that's all they ever saw you as. Nothing more than a body guard, then after they're safe at home it's 'family' time. They tried that with me, and it worked, for a little. But after what they did, they can go to hell. They think they're the best, the highest of anyone. But I respect you because you don't think or act like them. There just handed down, given everything Royal bitches. And that's all they'll be to me"

The room went Silent, then knuckles walked up to Tails.

"Welcome back, kid" Knuckles said as he handed Tails 75 dollars and walked out.

"Sonic. Is that true?" Amy asks, breaking the silence.

Sonic puts his head down, looks at Amy and Tails, and reaches in his shirt and pulls out a shiny Blue amulet.

"We were given these at birth to show our royalty to my mother's kingdom."

"So you were like a prince to that?" Tails asked

"Yeah. But i didn't want to be out of the action, just sitting around like they have for 8 years. I don't even know why they want to come here. All they are likely to do is take one look at this place and leave. Laugh and say 'you left the kingdom for this trashy place?' unless they really want to see me, which I doubt"

Again the room went silent. Sonic paused, and left for his house.

"Well, it's been a Great visit, Amy. I'll see you around" Tails said.

The two hugged and Tails was off, flying this time. He felt bad for Sonic, but thought about how Knuckles described his siblings. Spoiled kids is what Tails thought of. But how could they be spoiled kids if they were in the freedom fighters? Tails remembered Sonic telling him he and everyone he knew was a freedom fighter. Did that include Sonia and Manic?

On his way back to Angel Island, Knuckles ran into Shadow at a large bridge. The black hedgehog stood by himself and stumbled a little bit. Knuckles tried not to be seen but Shadow has looked at him and waved.

"Damnit.." Knuckles said to himself.

"Hey...buddy..." Shadow spit out as if he was choking.

His eyes were glazed and red as fire. He was on some type of drug.

"What did you smoke this time?" Knuckles asked, annoyed.

Shadow just looked at The Echidna and stumbled into a stop sign.

"It's a secret. Would you like to know what it is?" Shadow said. He was defiantly messed up.

"Sure" Knuckles answers.

"It's a rare Earth plant seed that is edible. Would you like some?" Shadow offered, pulling some green stuff out of his pockets.

"Ew, that looks like just an ordinary sunflower seed that someone colored green with a marker" Knuckles said

"Whatever. Just remember life is short. Try not to mess up too many things in life, guy, because for all of you, it's very, very short. But not for me, Ha" Shadow calls to Knuckles.

The Echidna was walking, but after he heard the Black Hedgehogs' last words, he thought about what he said to Sonic, and sighed. He headed back to Amy's house.

Sonic:

I was pissed off at what Knuckles told me. That's my family. How would he feel if insulted his family? But I remembered Knuckles has no family, or if he does, has no contact with them. And what he told me was all true. The royalty, the body guard, and how he'll never forgive them for what we did.

I'm lucky he forgave me, because this isn't something you get over that easy. The three of us got an Idea to use Knuckles as a cover up so we could take out The biggest Fleet of Robotnik's army, then let him take the blame. We were scared and didn't want to get into trouble. Manic and Sonia told me to go with them, but I felt sorry for knuckles.

So I told them right there, in the middle of that base, I'm not letting Knuckles go down. Then they left, They had no choice so me and Knuckles fought through half a fleet of minions and traveled to Mobius. There, I met Tails, and Amy, and Knuckles left on his own to Angel Island where he guards the Master emerald. Guess the truth does hurt.

Sonic spent all night playing his guitar, trying not to think about his past. He ignored his phone and continued playing. He was now mad at his siblings.

_How could they do that to him? how could __**we**__? _Sonic thought, playing louder.

_Sonia, forcing us to do that. And Manic for being a coward and not stepping up_

He was getting furious, each note he played screeched louder and louder...until he finally broke a string.

_Now they made me break my string, thanks guys _

Sonic Put his guitar back in it's case, and tossed it in the closet. He heard knocking on his door so he walked to the door.

The door swung open and there stood Knuckles.

"Hey" Knuckles started

"Hey, bud" Sonic said

"I came over to say I'm sorry about what I said"

"it's all good, man. Guess I needed a reminder why I left in the first place."

"Yeah. Well, I also wanted to say I'll accept their apology"

"That is, if they give you one. Sonia is kinda stubborn. And Manic is more dimwitted than me"

The two laughed, then Sonic asked a question

"Hey man, I know how far Angel island is...you wanna chill here tonight?"

"You sure it's cool?"

"Yeah man, it's cool"

"Okay" Knuckles said and walked in.

Tails stood in his room watering his plant when he stopped and sighed.

"what's the use? It's not getting any bigger" Tails said, and tossed his watering can away. He wanted to let it grow, because he still had hope the plant would bring Cosmo back, but not much anymore. He needed to grow up a little bit. He lives by himself, yet he asks a plant what to do next. He needed a hobby, Or at least something to do. Play Guitar? Workout at a gym? Run around pointlessly? He would figure it out tomorrow.

Sonic let Knuckles sleep on his couch, and just as the Hedgehog jumped into bed, he decided to check out a message from his brother. Sonic thought there were many, but there was only one. All he needed to read was one.

"Hey Sonic, we're coming tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4

8:30, Sonic looked at his clock and decided to get up. He picked up his phone and started to text Tails when heard a thud. The living room. Sonic ran into the big room and saw Knuckles on the floor and grasping his arm.

"Damnit! Sonic your couch is too small!" Knuckles yelled not knowing Sonic was in the hallway looking in. He looked up to see his hedgehog friend standing over him and laughing.

Sonic helped Knuckles up to his feet and both walked to the kitchen. Knuckles sat down and looked at Sonic like he were waiting for him to make something.

"Sorry man, I don't cook, just eat" Sonic said

"Great. Well, I got 120 bucks on me, wanna go get breakfast?"

"Why not, lets go"

The two were off out the door and to the nearest diner. Sonic text Tails and walked with Knuckles.

Tails woke up at 7 30, but was sitting around for an hour until he got a message.

_Come to my house at 1:00, gonna hang today_

It was Sonic. Tails wasted no time getting ready. By 8:00 he was done, but he had to find something to do until 12:30. He pulled out an old box full of CD's, and they were old. Mostly 80's and 90's rock music.

"I need a new collection" Tails said out loud. He looked at his clock, then looked back.

"I got time to pick up some CD's downtown"

Amy just woke up when she heard a knock at her door. She slowly got out of bed, put on a night gown and walked to the door.

"Jesus, 9:00 and someone already at my door? People need to sleep more." Amy said to herself as she walked to the front. She opened the door to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Sonic? Now's not the time to ask me out"

"I wasn't gonna ask you out. I just came to tell you my brother and sister are coming today and I wanted you to meet them."

"Couldn't you have called?"

"Well, every time I do, you always use up my calling time by talking for 2 hours or you never answer."

"Whatever. Why's Knuckles with you? Thought he hated them?"

"He's willing to forgive them if they apologize"

Knuckles turns his head the other way when Amy looks at him.

"Anyway, are you coming?" Sonic asks

"Where and when?"

"Be at my house by 1:30"

"Okay Sonic"

Amy goes to give sonic a hug but he takes off. Amy gives Sonic a dirty look as he runs down the street.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to take off, too. Bye Amy" knuckles says smoothly as he catches up with Sonic.

The hedgehog stops halfway down the street to read a text from Amy.

"Very mature, Amy!" Sonic yells at the house.

"Damn she can text fast, what was that, 3 seconds?" Knuckles says as he stops too.

Sonic gets another text, this time from Manic.

_Hey bro, we're on our way up there. Probably be 2-3 hours. See you then_

Tails goes to a record shop called Vinyl records. He walks in and goes to the front desk where a clerk is reading a magazine.

"Got any System of a down? Or Metallica?" he asks

"The rock and metal section is over to the back wall" the clerk says, not looking at Tails.

"Thanks" Tails says and moves to the back. This place had everything. AC/DC, Rage against the machine, Metallica, System of a down. It was all there. Tails picked out 5 CD's and walked back to the desk.

11:27, Sonic receives a text from Manic.

_Yo, what's your address?_

Sonic texts back

_54 Gore road, west Station Square_

Sonic waits for his brother to text. While waiting he texts Tails to see what he's doing.

_I bought 5 CD's, I'll be over soon _The Fox answered.

Sonic was about to text Tails back but Knuckles yelled randomly, which scared Sonic

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sonic asked

"It's Rouge and shadow! They're stealing the master Emerald!" Knuckles says as he points in the Direction of Angel Island.

"Can you handle it by yourself? My siblings are on there way" Sonic asks

"Rouge, no problem, but Shadow? I'm gonna need your help" Knuckles says as he starts running towards the Bat and Hedgehog.

"Damnit! Alright, Tails will have to wait for Manic and Sonia" Sonic pulls out his phone.

_Go to my house and wait for my brother and sister _

Tails reads the text and flies over to Sonics' house. He gets there and tries to open the door, but it's locked. Tails looked down and reaches under the door mat and finds a key. He opens the door and sits on Sonics' couch.

Not too much longer Tails hears a knock at the door. Just as he goes to answer it, the door swings open. A taller Green hedgehog and a dark pink Hedgehog about the same size as Amy appear. The girl had a dark purple sweater on, blue jeans and long spiky pink hair while the guy had a black vest, cargo pants, wild green hair, one ear pierced and both his elbows had stars tattooed on them. They didn't look spoiled at all.

Manic approached the smaller fox and stood in front of him.

Tails:

_I have to admit, when I first saw that green hedgehog, I was kinda scared. Who wouldn't be? The guy is the same size as knuckles, but not as muscled up. He has piercings__'__ and is tattooed up. I didn't know if he was Sonics__'__ brother until he spoke. Even that scared me._

"Where's Sonic?" Manic said

Tails was struck with fear. He couldn't move, or talk for 10 seconds. Then, he finally answered back.

"He's helping my friend fight some people, he'll be right here" Tails managed to spit out.

Manic had just figured out who this was he was talking too.

"Hey, aren't the kid who follows my brother around? Tails right?" Manic said

"I help him out on missions, and fighting evil robots" Tails answered

Manic laughed.

"You? Fighting robots? No offense buddy, but You look a little small to be fighting. And what help could you be-oh yeah, you can fly. Sonic talked about you a lot in his letters. I kinda thought you were bigger"

Tails didn't like that. He suddenly felt angry.

"Yeah, and what did you do to help Sonic? No offense to you but you look like you have the IQ of a toddler"

"You trying to say I'm stupid?" Manic said as he got back in Tails' face, but the fox didn't back down.

"I don't have to say it, your space stars do"

Manic clenched his fists, ready to strike but Sonia held him back and tried to calm him down.

"Manic-"

"No, Sonia, he said it. Kid thinks he's a tough guy. Well lets see how tough he is!"

Manic got out of Sonia's grip and charged at Tails. He swung for the fox's head but Tails was just a little bit faster and ducked the shot. Manic ran into a dresser and turned around.

"Your fast kid. Probably Because your good at running away!"

"I'm not the one who ran from my own brother!"

This pissed Manic off even more, and he charged at Tails again. This time grabbing at Tails' leg and throwing him through the front window.

Sonia looked on as Manic stood in the middle of the living room catching his breath.

"I hope I don't mess up Sonics' house too much" Manic says


	5. Chapter 5

Glass flew everywhere as Tails busted through the window and hit the front lawn. Manic stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"That's what you get when you mess with me!" Manic called. He walked towards the broken window, looked out and found the fox was gone.

"Where'd he-"

Tails flew up from behind, grabbed Manic by his vest and tossed him through more of the window. Manic groaned in pain as he hit the lawn. Blood was dripping from his arms and chin.

Tails stopped and looked at Sonia. He walked up to her and started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Miles. But everybody calls me Tails. You're pretty"

"That's cool and everything, but you might want to watch your head"

Tails was confused by what she said this until he felt a florescent bulb hit him. The fox hit the ground and tried to crawl away but he got a big kick to the gut that stopped him.

"Trying to flirt with my sister while your kicking my ass?! I'll kill you now!"

Manic grabbed Tails by his black shirt and threw him in the air. As Tails was airborne, Manic threw a heavy roundhouse kick and the fox flew back, crashing into Sonics' flat screen TV. Tails laid defenseless on the TV stand as Manic walked towards him.

"Not done yet!" Manic roared in a psychotic voice.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles had just made it to Angel Island to find Shadow and Rouge pushing The Master Emerald. Knuckles laughed at the site of this. He walked alone to face them.

"You know this is sad" Knuckles said, walking next to Rouge

"What? We're stealing your precious emerald!" Rouge said back, pushing the emerald.

Knuckles looked at Shadow, and saw his eyes were red, he was wearing torn up clothes and smelt like he hadn't showered in a week.

"What happened to your big boyfriend Shadow?"

"He's just tired"

"A thief and the ultimate life form can't even steal things right. Why don't you two just let it go now?"

Rouge stopped, looked at Shadow and looked at the emerald.

"That's it, let it go. Yep-there you go. Okay, guess I'll see you around" knuckles called as Rouge and Shadow slowly walked away. Sonic gave Knuckles a "what-the-hell-just-happened?" Look.

"Sad sight. Oh well, least that's over."

Knuckles grabbed the emerald with one hand and carried it back to the Alter(or whatever it's called) which was 5 feet away. Sonic smiled, Then laughed at the thought of what just happened. Then it hit him.

"Crap! Forgot about Tails! See you round Knuckles!" Sonic called as he raced back to Station Square. Knuckles just waved and sat down.

* * *

Manic tossed around Tails for about 5 minutes before Tails fired back. Now they were on the opposite sides of the house, ready to strike.

"Your pretty tough kid, I'll give you that" Manic said across the living room.

"I try, dickhead" Tails taunted from the kitchen.

Manic ran from the corner in the living room, Tails ran from the back of the kitchen. The two looked directly at each other and attacked.

"Hope I'm not too late" Sonic said to himself as he raced across town.

Finally he made it to his house, and immediately noticed the broken window and blood.

Sonic ran into the house just as Tails and Manic struck. Manic and Tails kicked each other at the same time and were both knocked out at the same time.

"Holy shit! Sonia, check Manic!" Sonic ordered as he went over to Tails.

They were out cold, and not getting up anytime soon. The best thing to do is leave them on the couch. Sonic and Sonia walked to Amy's house to meet everyone.

"Guys, this is my sister, Sonia" Sonic introduced.

"Hi, Sonia. Nice to meet you" Amy said, shaking her hand.

"Didn't you say your bother was coming too?" Vector said

Sonic and Sonia looked at each other, and sonic spoke.

"Well there was a problem. Seems my brother likes to 'sleep' a lot" Sonic lied.

"No.. My brother and your friend, Tails is it? They beat the hell out of each other, now they're knocked out and lying on Sonics' couches" Sonia blurted.

Sonic gave Sonia an angry look.

"What? That's what happened" Sonia said.

"That's an awesome first impression. Beating the hell out of your best friends' brother" Espio said

"And he was flirting with me" Sonia added

"Bonus points" Espio said

"Man, that's badass. Sonic, you teaching the kid everything?" Vector joked. The croc and chameleon gave each other a high five.

"Uh, what time is it? I think Manic should be up by now, or at least Tails" Sonic said, trying to change the topic of flirting with his sister. Who would wanna hear that?

Manic began to wake up slowly at the same time as Tails, groaning as he sat up on the couch. Tails was too disoriented to notice Manic was sitting on a couch directly across the room.

Manic looked at Tails, and thought about striking, but he knew he was out of energy. Tails looked at him and thought the same, but stopped himself too. Then Manic started the conversation.

"How you feeling, kid"

"Had better days. You got a good kick"

"You too"

"So, guess you don't want to fight anymore"

"Well, I could fight but that would tire me out"

"True...hey, sorry about fighting you, Manic".

"It's alright. I'm sorry too, kid"

The two stood up, looked at each other, then hesitantly shook hands.

"Do you know where Sonic is?" Manic asked

"No, but I could text him" Tails answered.

"Oh yeah.. you do that"

The fox pulled out his phone and text Sonic. He got a message in less than a minute.

"He wants us to come to Amy's house" Tails said

"Amy? That his girlfriend?" Manic asked

"Not really"

"Oh, so she's single...she hot?"

"Uh...you can be the judge of that when we get there"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where's Knuckles?" Sonia asked

"Uh, he wanted to guard that big emerald today incase two people came back to steal it" Sonic answered

"Oh, okay" Sonia said in a disappointed way.

"Anybody want some pizza?" Amy asked the gang. Everybody answered with yes. Sonic pulled out his phone and text Tails.

_Where you at?_ Tails read as he and Manic got out the door.

_On our way_ Tails text back

The Fox closed Sonics' front door and waited for Manic to catch up with him.

"Nice part of town" Manic said as he caught up and walked next to Tails.

"It is, the people here never come out of their houses and Amy's place is 2 blocks that way" Tails replied

"Dude, show me a picture of her. I know you got at least one on your phone"

"Fine, if I must" Tails joked as he pulled out his phone and continued walking. The screen popped up to a picture of Cosmo and Tails, then the menu screen.

"Whoa, go back. Was that green girl her?" Manic asked

"No, that was uh-my old friend" Tails answered

"Girlfriend you mean? I see you holding her hand. Little man's got a girl"

"Well, we might have been together but..."

"But? What happened? She move away?"

"Sorta, she had some stuff to do and...Ah screw it, she died"

"Oh, Really?!"

Tails wondered why the guy he just fought was interested in his story. He continued.

"Yeah...and I had to kill her"

"Whoa...WHAT?" Manic stopped to process this.

"I had no choice. She saved our world and the galaxy. If she didn't go up to space and I didn't shoot Sonic at her, we all would've died, including you"

"Sonic killed her too?!"

"No! He just...I shot...Ok, maybe he did, but we had too!"

"Ok...I think I get it. She saved the galaxy, by getting herself killed. By you and my brother.. why?"

"Some guy named Dark oak was gonna come into this world and kill us, so Cosmo, the green girl, held him off and I shot Sonic at her..."

"Oh ok now I do get it. That's a sad story, kid. Especially killing your girl. You must feel like shit, I know I would"

Tails looked down and thought about that statement. He felt that terrible feeling come back and hit him in the stomach.

"I did. I had no one to talk to for six months, just the seed of her that grew into a plant. But, the gang wants to see me again so I'm back out of my house. This is the second day I've been outside, believe it or not"

"Really? You don't look like you've been inside for six months, you're thinner than a stick"

"That's because I barely ate, and what I did eat was nothing filling like burgers pizza and all that. Mostly just soup I had"

"Wish I had a story like that. Not the whole killing the girlfriend part, or being stuck in my house for 6 months, or eating soup for awhile.."

"What's your point?" Tails asked

"The having the girlfriend part"

Tails wondered if Manic ever did have a girlfriend before.

"Have you ever had one?"

"No. As much of a good looking guy I am, it was always Sonic who the ladies liked. I was just his younger, crazy hair, technician brother who tagged along. Till Sonic left. And I don't blame him for leaving. What me and my sister did was terrible"

Tails realized he had a lot in common with Manic. They both were into machines, they both tagged along with Sonic, they were only seen as sidekicks, not the big hero and they weren't too good with the ladies. It was as if Tails and Manic were the reflection of each other from different times. Just as Tails thought of this, his phone went off. He got a text from Sonic.

_Tails, is Manic with you?_ it read.

_Yeah_ Tails text back

_Hurry up, we're having pizza and Knuckles just got here_ Sonics' next text said

_Kk_ Tails text back.

"Time to get moving. We only walked to the corner" Tails said

"Alright, lead the way" Manic replied

The two walked for about 10 minutes to Amy's house when they saw Knuckles walk out the front door with Sonic and Espio. Knuckles pulled out a pack of cigarettes and looked at the duo. He glared at Manic intensely but Tails and Manic walked to the porch anyway.

"What's up, Guys" Tails said, fist pounding all three.

"Amy says Knuckles can't smoke inside, I didn't wanna hear Sonia make fun of me and Espio is bored" Sonic replied

"How's it going bro?" Manic said to Sonic.

"Not too bad, **Brother**" Sonic answered

"That's good"

Manic and Knuckles stood face to face and the group got quiet.

"Well, I see those two want to catch up, lets go get some pizza, boys" Sonic said as he walked back inside.

There was loud club music playing through the House and Espio followed, leaving Knuckles and Manic standing on the porch.

"Long time no see, Knuckles" Manic started

"how you been, kid" Knuckles said

"Doing fine, yourself?"

"Not too bad. Heard you fought Tails"

"Yeah, we didn't get along at first, so we went toe to toe. Not my best scrap but it was decent"

"You got pretty tall for being younger than me and Sonic. Must be feeding you good over at your palace"

Knuckles:

_I didn't really care if I offended him, I was already pissed off about the emerald. Didn't make it better this punk tried to push around Tails, but hearing he didn't win was somewhat of a consolation. I was ready to just smash him but I wanted to see if he was gonna apologize for what he and his royal princess sister did 8 years ago. So here we go._

"Ha, funny. You know Knuckles, I know I'm a dick sometimes, but so are you. I know why you are a dick to me and Sonia, and I can't blame anybody for that. We used you and left you there. I would kill that guy who did that to me too. I know how you feel, I've had lots of time to think about that mistake for awhile. And I just wanted to say sorry. I'm not gonna make any excuses anymore, I have to man up...you accept?"

Manic offered his hand for Knuckles to shake.

Knuckles took a look at Manics' hand than his eyes. He knew Manic was being as honest and serious as he could with him. So he shook his hand.

"yeah, it's all good" Knuckles said, still in an uneasy tone. After the shake, Manic went inside to the loud house and Knuckles lit up a smoke.

"There you are...guys! Manics' here" Sonic called

The group crowded Manic and greeted him. He shook what seemed like a million hands. Then he walked up to Amy.

"Amy, right?" Manic asked

"Yes, that's me" Amy Answered

Manic shook Amy's hand, and continued talking to her.

"I heard my brother likes to avoid you. I can't see why he would avoid someone as beautiful as you"

Amy blushed, She hadn't gotten a complement like that before. She drank her fruit punch and kept talking to Manic.

Sonic and Espio walked into the dining room to get away from the music. Espio noticed Manic being overly-friendly to Amy on the couch.

" your bro is stealing your girl" Espio said

Sonic looked at Manic and Amy

"Screw you, Amy's not my girl. He can have her if he wants. I wouldn't care if she dates him. I wouldn't care if you dated her, haha!" Sonic laughed and Espio just stood there. He didn't find that funny.

Tails waited for Knuckles to come, and as soon as the Echidna walked in, Tails went over and talked to him. Tails didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone else.

"How'd it go?" Tails asked, handing Knuckles a cup of fruit punch.

"Not as bad as I thought, actually I thought he was gonna be a dick and I'd have to kick his ass"

"Guess not, huh"

"Nah...is that him trying to hit up Amy?"

"Where?...over on the couch, yeah. That's him"

"Hmm..." knuckles sipped his first drink of punch.

"mm...this tastes like Crap...who made this?" Knuckles said just as the song ended, so everybody heard him. He turned around to see Cream starting to cry because it was her who made it

"Ahh, Damnit" Knuckles said, he tried to apologize but the rabbit ran off upstairs. Amy glared at Knuckles, and Manic was holding off his laugh.

"What? I just had a cigarette! Of course it's gonna taste bad!" Knuckles yelled at Amy.

"Go upstairs and apologize!" Amy yelled over the next song. Knuckles didn't argue, he just went. As he passed Manic, the hedgehog whispered "Guess it's your turn to say sorry"

"not know, kid.." Knuckles answered back.

Manic just laughed and continued to talk to Amy. Then he heard Tails talk about his workshop to Sonic.

"Yo, Tails"

"Yeah?" the fox looked over

"You got a machine to scan stuff, right?"

"Yeah"

"And that seed came from that girl right?"

"What you getting at?"

"Well, if that seed has her DNA in it, there should be a way to reincarnate her if I'm not mistaken"

Tails looked blankly at nothing because he never thought about that.

It was time to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails left Amy's house and hurried back to his house. If this was the way to bring Cosmo back, he would waste no time. As soon as he got to his house, Tails ran to his room, grabbed the plant and took it to his lab in his workshop. When he walked in and turned on the lights, he noticed how dirty and dusty this place was

_I'll clean it up later_ The fox thought to himself

Tails turned on his scan machine and placed the plant on a stool. Once the machine lit up, he typed in a password for his computer and waited for it to start up.

"Hey guys, we got Trouble outside!" Vector yelled. Sonic called Knuckles, Vector Espio and Manic for back up. He looked outside and saw Scourge.

"Boys! I think they're having a party without us!" Scourge called.

Sonic walked outside, followed by Knuckles Vector Espio and Manic. They stood in front of Scourge, Drago Wolf, Sleuth Dog, lynx and the flying frog.

"Who's crazy hair? He looks like a queer! Look at his piercings! Haha!" Scourge taunted

Manic wasted no time round-housing that smile off Scourge's face. Knuckles gave Sleuth an uppercut, Sonic drop kicked Lynx, Espio took out flying frog and Vector slammed Drago down. The crooks took off to their car, leaving Scourge lying in his own blood.

"You're gonna regret that, punk!" Scourge called as he ran to the getaway car. Scourge spit blood on his car and jumped in the back door.

"Nice move, Kid" Knuckles said as he passed Manic. Knuckles decided to walk back to Angel Island.

"Where do those guys hang by?" Manic asked Sonic

"The west end" Sonic answered

"Then I guess that's where I'm moving"

"Hey, if you moving then I'm coming too, bro"

Sonic wanted to move anyway, so having Manic go with him was a bonus, now the real challenge was getting Sonia to come to. Sonic went inside and looked for Sonia. She was upstairs in Amy's room. Sonic didn't want to ask her anything in front of Amy, so he called her into the hallway.

"Sonia, I need to talk to you for a minute" Sonic called through the hall.

Sonia left the room and into the hall, looking agitated.

"Me and Manic are moving to the west end, you in?" Sonic asked

"You're moving?!" Amy screamed, running into the hall as well.

_Goddamn_ it Sonic thought to himself

"yes, Amy, I am" he said with a fake smile.

"Well, I wanna come too" Amy replied

Sonic didn't mind that, after all, Manic would probably be dating her so Sonic wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Sure, but you gotta help with rent"

"That's fine"

_Wow, everything is going smoothly...oh wait, Sonia_ Sonic thought

"So you In?" Sonic asked

"Sure, just let me get my stuff from your house" Sonia answered

Tails had his machines all powered up and was processing the data from the plant. Finally, the scan system was ready. Tails needs to find out if there is a way he can reincarnate Cosmo and how, which this machine could tell him. Here it goes.

Tails read the analysis. Yes, there is a way, and it wasn't too hard. He needs a source of energy to bring Cosmo back. Tails had the Answer.

"Okay, I'm going to go see if there are any houses for rent in the west side. Stay here and don't get into trouble"

Sonic said to Manic

"Okay, bro" Manic replied

Sonic was off, and he made it to the west side within seconds. The first house he saw was a very big house with a for rent sign on the lawn. Sonic wrote down the number and raced back

Knuckles felt a vibration in his coat pocket, it was his phone. He got a text from Tails.

"Dude, meet me on Angel Island. It's important"

Knuckles fumbled around with his phone trying to text back. Finally he gave up.

_Screw it, I'll just meet him_ Knuckles said to himself

Once Sonic got back he called the owner of the house.

"hello? Is this Mr. Johnsston? Yeah, I'm calling about that house on Young street. Name? Sonic the hedgehog...yes THE Sonic the hedgehog. Yeah, Okay.. cool. Thanks, see you tomorrow" Sonic hung up and looked at Manic.

"We should be in there by Thursday" Sonic said

"Nice work, bro" Manic replied, fist pounding his brother.

Knuckles finally made it to Angel Island and found Tails waiting with his plant by The Master Emerald. Knuckles already knew what was up.

"You're not using it, Tails" Knuckles said

"Dude, come on" Tails pleaded "It's the only way to bring-"

"No Tails. I don't think it will"

"Please Knuckles. I know it will. Just let me try. Please"

Knuckles thought about it for a couple of seconds, then took the plant and placed it front of the Master Emerald. Knuckles recited the chant of the Emerald and waited. 1 minute, Nothing. 5 minutes. Still nothing. After 10 minutes, Knuckles looked at Tails and shook his head.

Tails didn't want to stop believing Cosmo would come back, but after this, he lost all hope. Just as he was about to take his Plant, Tails felt the ground start to shake. A plant steam sprouted and grew to about 6 feet tall and formed a pedal 4 feet tall. Tails couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit" Knuckles said in amazement. He and Tails sat down next to the large plant. They sat waiting to see if the plant would do anything else. By the time the sun set, they knew that was all it would do. It seemed like the whole Island was quiet for those 5 minutes before Knuckles spoke.

"I guess we just wait for it to do something now" Knuckles suggested

Tails didn't answer, he was still in shock at what he saw. His hope came back and he was willing to wait 6 more months for anything to happen. Maybe this time She will come back.

"I'll be back to check on her ever day, take care of her when I'm gone, Knuckles"

"You got it kid"

Tails fist pounded Knuckles and flew off back home.

Sonic was in bed ready to go to sleep when he heard His phone ring. It was Mr. Johnston

"Hello? Yes, this is Sonic. Yeah, that's cool. Thank you , I'll be there in the Morning. You have a goodnight too, sir" Sonic hung up. He ran to his guest room, which was about the same size as his living room. Manic took the couch and Sonia Had the bed. Sonic switched on the light.

"Ah! What The hell bro?" Manic said annoyed.

"We're moving in tomorrow"


	8. Chapter 8

"So why are we walking around at 3 in the morning?" Rouge asked, trying to keep up with Shadow.

The black hedgehog just kept walking the downtown streets and carried his bottle of Whiskey. Shadow looked like he had been beat up and hit by a car. He also had a little vomit on his long black trench-coat. Every drink he shot back his eye's widened in disgust because the Whiskey went bad around the time Shadow stole it from a homeless raccoon.

"I'm trying to find him" Shadow mumbled

"Who?" Rouge asked

"That green guy"

"Sonics' brother?" Rouge asked

"That's faker's brother? The guy with the shades and leather jacket?" Shadow said surprised.

"What? No, That's Scourge. People say he's Sonics' double, just he's cool. I heard he messed up Sonic and 5 other's at the same time-"

"Yeah yeah, that's cool. You done kissing his ass?"

Rouge was quiet for the rest of the walk. Then they walked to a building that resembled an old apartment building in grand theft auto. They entered and stopped at the staircase.

"You wanna give me a lift to the 5 floor?"

Shadow asked

"No! You're pretty damn heavy and I don't give flights to people. I'm not like that little fox" Rouge yelled

"What? I'm a stick compared to you, fly us up there!"

Rouge opened her eyes wide and looked at Shadow.

"Did you call me-"

"No I didn't call you fat. I said I'm a stick compared to you, that doesn't mean you're fat. It might if you really think about it, but That's something you don't know how to do. Now lets go!"

A loud groan in the stairwell startled Scourge, who was smoking a cigarette in his window. He pulled out his knife and signaled Drago and Sleuth to follow. He looked down the stairwell and called out.

"Whose there?!" Scourge called, his voice echoing through the staircase.

"It's me. Shadow..."

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Came to get some of those seeds"

"Ah yeah? What makes you think I'm gonna get you some?"

"Cause If you do me a favor, I can pay it back"

Scourge thought about earlier, about how he got punk'd by Sonics' brother. Scourge already hated Manic as much as Sonic. This was the perfect chance to get back at him, after all, no one could handle Shadow.

Knuckles sat by the Master Emerald bored. He didn't like cold nights like this, but it was part of the job. It wasn't even really a job, more like a duty. None the less, he stayed with it all these years. He lost his train of thought when he heard footsteps come toward him from the fog. Knuckles stood up and cracked his knuckles, getting ready to fight. When he saw who it was, he wouldn't have to.

"Tails? What-what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked

"Just came to see how she's doing" Tails answered

The two sat down, Tails looked over at the giant plant and stared. This was beginning to freak Knuckles out.

"Not much movement, just sitting there all day" The Echidna sais

"Knuckles... is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Tails asked

"I guess so. You don't have any parents to give me shit so sure"

"Thanks man...Knuckles, do you think she's in there?"

Knuckles could see the depression in Tails' eyes. He never understood how someone could love anyone or anything until he saw Tails with this plant. Knuckles wasn't sure if she actually was in that pedal and he didn't want to depress Tails anymore with an answer like "no, she's not, just stop hoping" He wanted his friend to be happy.

"Yeah, man. I do and I hope she comes back...you know, for you" Knuckles said

"you do?" Tails said, his eyes going wide

"Yeah. You deserve her, kid"

Tails appreciated Knuckles words and laid down on the ground in front of the giant plant. Knuckles sat by the Master Emerald and closed his eyes, waiting for the night to end.

7:45, Sonic got up, jumped in the shower and got out. When he went to call a moving truck to pick up his stuff, there was Sonia on the couch.

"Hey sis" Sonic greeted with the home phone in hand.

"Hey bro" Sonia answered back

"What's up" Sonic said, dialing the number.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Knuckles about what happened"

"Bummer, he's back on Angel Island with Tails right now...you could call him if you wanted but-"

"Well, I'll just wait till he comes back"

"Alright then, sis...I gotta call a moving truck here."

"Okay"

Sonia sat on the couch wondering how she would say sorry and try to work things out with Knuckles. She'd known him as a big tough guy who didn't care about anyone else. But if he forgave Manic, which isn't an easy thing to do, than he should be able to forgive Sonia, so she thought. She would have to find out.

Within minutes, the moving truck arrived. Vector and Espio agreed to help Sonic, since he did help them out in the past. Sonic, Manic, Amy, Sonia Vector and Espio all pack the truck with almost everything in that house. Only a little bit of boxes were left. Just as Sonic went to pick them up, Tails flew in the window.

"Hope I'm not too late" Tails said, picking up two boxes

"What kept ya?" Sonic said, grabbing the last two.

"Slept in"

"Figures. You lazy punk" Sonic joked. The two friends finished packing the stuff into the truck. Manic walked up to Tails.

"What's up, Tails" Manic asked

"I'm going to be sitting in the back of truck, it'll be fun"

"Yo, Sonic I'm going back there too"

Sonic looked at Manic with a surprised look.

"I thought you were sitting shotgun" Sonic said

"I wanna talk to Tails for a bit, bro"

Manic walked past Sonic, patting him on the shoulder and Him and Tails walked to the back of the truck.

Sonic didn't like to think Manic Was stealing his friends, but it kind of seemed that way. Sonic got into the driver's seat, Vector sat shotgun and Amy and Sonia sat on both sides of Espio in the back seats. Sonic didn't want to hear everyone complain about how small the front cab of the truck was, so he grabbed a Slipknot CD and blasted it. Tails and Manic stood in the back of the moving truck. Just as they were about to close the door, Shadow appeared.

"So, This is faker's brother? He looks like a wannabe punk from a hair band" Shadow called in the Distance. Tails glared at him, and Manic was confused but mad at what he said

"why don't you come here and we'll settle the score, Emo" Tails called back.

"Gladly"

Shadow ran up and drop kicked Manic and Tails, each of his feet hitting the two in the chest, and they flew back into the truck. Shadow landed on the truck floor, jumped to his feet and slammed the big door shut.

"Time to play, boys"


	9. Chapter 9

As they were driving down the road, everyone in the front of the moving truck heard a loud thump.

"What the hell was that loud bang?" Sonia asked

"I hope Manic and Tails aren't fighting again" Amy said sarcastically.

_I do_ Sonic thought to Himself

Manic got to his feet first and swung at Shadow. The black hedgehog ducked the first punch, caught Manic's left arm, twisted it back and booted Tails across the truck, sending him into a large couch.

Shadow was standing behind Manic with his arm in a tight lock and started to elbow Manic's neck. Manic dropped to one knee, trying to defend the blows.

Tails flew back, wrapped Shadow in a sleeper hold and flew back up. Shadow was being held up by his neck, as if he were being hung. Shadow used one arm to grip Tails right forearm and then poked The Fox in the eye.

"Ah! Cheap shot you bastard!" Tails yelled

"I don't play fair, kid" Shadow replied

Shadow pulled Tails down from the air and they both landed on a metal crate. Shadow grabbed Tails by the throat and tossed him at the back door. Manic came swinging again, this time connecting With Shadows' face.

Shadow coiled back as he was struck about 7 times before he could react. The black hedgehog tripped over some boxes and Manic was stomping on him. To avoid further damage, Shadow grabbed Manics' right leg and punched him in the groin. The green hedgehog hit the floor in pain, giving Shadow a chance to get back to his feet.

Shadow looked over at his opponents and thought about who to take out first.

Tails was getting up right in front of the door, and Manic was facedown in front of Shadow. Shadow kicked Manic out of the way and walked towards Tails. He gave the fox a knee to the stomach and Tails hit the floor. Shadow opened the large door, just enough for him to slide Tails head and neck out. He was going to slam the giant door on Tails' head.

"This is it, kid. I'll do you a favor and send you back to your girlfriend" Shadow said

Just as he swung the door up, Manic kicked Shadow in the side, causing him to turn a little. Shadow turned around to see Manic with a paintball gun. Manic unloaded the gun and Shadow flew out the back of the truck, skidding across the pavement.

"What the hell? Guys, I think something fell out of the truck" Vector called, shutting off the music.

Manic continued to shoot at Shadow and the black hedgehog ran. Manic dropped the gun and sat down on Sonics' mattress. Tails got to his feet and glared at Shadow, who was just about out of sight. Then Sonic got to the back.

"Hey, did something fall out?" Sonic asked.

"Nah, we just needed air" Tails said

"Okay...hey, you found my paintball gun"

"Yeah, bro" Manic answered

"We're almost there, boys. Just a few more blocks" Sonic called as he walled back to the front of the truck

It was 20 minutes later that the gang made it to the giant house. It was bigger than they thought it was. Sonic opened the door.

"Wow, this place is huge" Amy said

"No kidding. Sonic you lucky bastard" Espio said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Well, let's move everything in here guys" Sonic said

Manic got out of the truck first and was grasping his left arm. Tails came out too, holding his ribs.

"Gonna need some Aspirin tonight, goddamn it" Manic called to Tails.

"Yeah...I'm gonna get that guy back" Tails said back as he walked inside. Vector walked by and accidentally bumped into Tails.

"What the hell happened to you?" the croc asked

"Got my ass kicked" Tails said back

"Scrap with Manic huh?"

"Nah, Shadow"

"Sure kid"

"I did! Ask-ah never mind"

Around 7:00 p.m. the gang was done moving all their stuff inside the house. Sonics' new house had 2 bath rooms, 6 bedrooms and a full basement. It also had two balconies, one in the front and another in the back. Sonic looked like he loved this house. He sat outside on the backyard balcony.

"Beautiful, ain't it" Manic said as he sat next to Sonic

"Yeah..." Sonic said, not wanting to talk to Manic

"Bro, you seem mad. Something bugging you?"

"Well, other than the fact my brother and sister ride into town, steal my friends and make me out to be a loser, no nothing"

"Is that what you think? Sonic we wouldn't do that. We care about you and wouldn't make you seem like a loser. You're anything but a loser"

"Manic, I see how you get when you're around my friends, you and Sonia. You guys make me out to be the loser who ran away"

"Sonic, you're not the loser sibling. That's me. You always had more friends than me or Sonia. You two have powers. I don't. I'm kinda like Tails, but even he has some cool powers. I just wanted to fit in with you and you're friends, Sonic. Something I never could do"

"Wow...I never really thought about it that way.. I'm sorry Manic. Guess I was just jealous. You're friends with all of my friends and you're already about to get a girlfriend. Of course, Amy's not something to be jealous of" Sonic laughed

"Come on, man. You have to admit Amy is FINE. I know you think so" Manic said

"No, Sally was damn fine. She was hot"

"Bullshit! She's nothing compared to Amy. Just admit it"

"Dude you're on crack. But it is you're choice who you date so it's cool"

The balcony was silent till…

"Okay, maybe Amy is alright, but I still wouldn't go for her. Not yet anyway" Sonic said

"Sure bro. You keep thinking that. I'm going inside" Manic said as he stood up and walked in the house.

Tails stood on the other balcony in the front and looked at the sky. Tails noticed Angel Island way in the distance. He reached for his phone and text Knuckles

_I can see you _The Fox text

Knuckles tossed a rock in the air, which could barely be seen in front the house. Tails held his middle finger up.

His phone vibrated

Knuckles text _your plant is dead_

Tails text back _What?!_

Knuckles text _Just kidding_

Tails text _Screw you. Don't do that_

Just then, Tails saw a bright green flash where Knuckles was. Tails knew something happened.

_That __Was__ your plant this time_


	10. Chapter 10

Tails read the last text and bolted out of Sonics' new house as fast as he could. He ran downstairs to the main floor, past Manic, Amy and Sonic.

"Where you going?" Sonic called to his friend.

"It's Cosmo!" The fox called back

The fox ran outside the house, down the street and in the direction of Angel Island. Tails knew that flash was either something good or something bad.

"So, you didn't take out that green punk or the fox?" Scourge growled

Shadow got in Scourge's face.

"Well, you try taking them both" Shadow said angrily "It's harder than it seems, also I was high, so that's-"

Gunshot. Shadow coiled a bit towards the window, but remained standing.

"Did-did you just shoot me? That kinda hurt-"

Another shot. Shadow went back further.

"Stop that, it's not going to-"

"SHOOT HIM AGAIN!" Scourge yell

Sleuth Dog pulled out a shotgun and fired. Shadow took the shot in the chest and smashed through the window. He fell 5 stories down and made a thud as he hit the ground. Scourge, Sleuth and Drago wolf looked out the window.

"10 bucks says he lived" Sleuth barked

"20 says he's dead" Drago called back.

Shadow sat up, pointed the middle finger at the window and walked towards Rouge.

"Pay up, bitch" Sleuth barked again

"What the hell? They shot you!" Rouge said to Shadow as he caught up to her.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna get them" shadow said

"If you want someone taken out, you gotta do it yourself...that's fine. Boys, load up, we're taking all these guys out tonight" Scourge ordered.

"Grab the challenger too, we need a good getaway car"

Just as Tails got to Angel Island, the flashing stopped. He ran to Knuckles and looked at his plant.

"What happened to it?" Tails asked

"Dunno, it just started to light up in the middle" Knuckles said, pulling out a pack of smokes.

Tails went up to the plant and looked at the center. There was something inside, but he couldn't tell if it was a person or a plant. Just as he touched it, the plant blew apart, sending Tails back.

He hit a tree and sat in pain, Knuckles barely affected. There was another glowing light, so bright that Tails and Knuckles had to cover their eyes. Then they saw her standing in front of them.

"COSMO!" Tails yelled as he got up and ran to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and started tearing up. She stood just as happy and Knuckles looked on with a smile.

"Well, I don't think Tails is coming back tonight. What do you guys wanna do?" Sonic asked

"Let's go out and look for those Punks and mess em' up" Manic called

"Come on, man. It's our first night here, maybe we should take it easy. I don't want to start any trouble around here" Sonic said

"If you're looking to fight" a voice called "then the fight will come to you"

Shadow appeared and Manic darted at him. Sonic, Vector and Espio held him back.

"I'm not here to fight. But in about 5 minutes, Scourge and his gang are coming to take all you guys out"

"Yeah, and you're probably gonna help em' right?!" Manic yelled

"You see this?" Shadow pulled back his trench coat to show his gunshot wounds.

"like I would help them. I just came to give you fair warning...not because I like any of you, but because I want to mess with Scourge" Shadow began to walk outside.

"If you want to mess with them, help us then" Sonic called to Shadow "we've helped you plenty of times before"

Shadow stopped, pulled out his handgun and turned around.

"Take this, they're using guns too" Shadow said, tossing the gun at Sonic.

He went to the kitchen, grabbed some supplies and walked back. He handed a can of hairspray and a lighter to Sonia, he quickly smashed some nails in a baseball bat and handed it to Vector. He knew Amy and Espio had weapons on them, so he handed a staple gun to Manic. Manic took it, but didn't trust Shadow, completely.

Shadow looked out the front window and saw them

"Get down!" Shadow yelled.

Just as the gang hit the floor, bullets came flying through the windows. When the gunfire stopped, Sonic took aim. He fired a shot at the car. He couldn't shoot any of them, he didn't have it in him to kill.

"Gimme that!" Shadow took the gun and stood up. He ran out the door and shot about 7 times before he came back in, bleeding again.

"Your turn" Shadow said

Espio tossed some stars at the car and Manic shoot the staple gun. Drago and Sleuth ran out of the car and aimed their guns. Sonic quickly disarmed them, and Vector swung the bat. Sleuth ducked the swing, but Drago was struck in the shoulder. The flying frog came out of the car next, shooting towards the gang. Again, Sonic took out the frog and Manic threw a head kicked to him.

"Goddamn it!" Scourge called, still in the car

He loaded his gun and pointed it at Manic. Just as he pulled the trigger, Manic was gone. Scourge looked around to see if he shot the hedgehog. Instead he got a big boot to the face. Manic pulled Scourge out the driver's seat and took his gun. Scourge crawled to the middle of the street and stood up.

"Come on, punk! One on one!" Scourge said, putting up his fists.

Manic kicked Scourge's legs twice, then the gut, and then head kicked him. Scourge hit the ground and crawled to the other side of the street.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Scourge called and ran. Drago and the frog followed, and Sleuth got in Shadow's face.

"I will take you down, freak. Next time" Sleuth said, then turned and caught up with Drago.

"I'll remember that" Shadow called back

"Good, I don't want you to forget it" Sleuth growled

The Gang walked back in the house, sat in the living room and Shadow left.

"Damn it, now I gotta replace the windows" Sonic said. The gang laughed

Sonic stood up, walked to the window and looked toward Angel Island.

"Guess those guys missed the party" Sonic said.

Manic stood up, walked next to Sonic and put one arm on his shoulder.

"You know, bro. I think the party has just begun"

** THE END**


End file.
